


Lex Taliones

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Ghosts, Gore, Haunted Houses, Haunting, M/M, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Christopher the toreador and friends are sent by Sebastian to clear out all  the ghosts.In the haunted hotel will they survive or meet a violent end only time will tell.





	1. Chapter 1

The Toreador fledgling Christopher once again had to enter the haunted hotel.

His girlfriend yukie offered to come with him.

But he turned her down he couldn't risk her getting hurt because of him.

Luckily his close friends Beckett,Anthony,and his boyfriend Lorenzo offered to help.

Him exorcise the spirits in the hotel itself besides Sebastian wouldn't shut the hell up.

About the hotel itself being a huge masquerade violation.

And since they had no choice but to listen to the older vampire.

They all agreed to go and scope the place out.

Hopefully they wouldn't die from the ghosts here.

It had been several missing persons reports and ghost sightings around the place.

And naturally since they all were sebastian's lackeys they had to clear out the ghosts anyway.

So here they were staring up at the creepy old hotel Christopher and Anthony cringed.

The place looked even more haunted and creepy as hell.

And Lorenzo could have sworn he seen the face of a little girl looking back at him.

All the vampires were pretty creeped out.

Except Beckett he wasn't afraid of no ghosts not even if they tried to kill him.

The gangrel looked at his phone looking bored and the ventrue next to him looked deeply disturbed.

They really didn't want to be here but it was no turning back.

now it was now or never.

Christopher and the gang didn't even have to open the door.

And as if the hotel itself was expecting them the door swung wide open.

And a gust of stale stagnant air hit their faces this really wasn't a good idea.

But someone had to take care of all the ghosts.

Stepping inside the door suddenly slammed shut behind them.

Startled Anthony tried to get it back open but even with his vampiric strength the door refused to open.

It was almost as if the door was affixed to the wall like a decoration or something.

Lorenzo held his boyfriend's hand.

And together all four of us moved forward into the dark bowels of the hotel itself.

To be continued…..


	2. Ghost trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo deals with the chef ghosts.

It stunk so bad within the hotel itself and once they shun their flash light around.

They saw the rotting bodies of some older and freshly killed victims.

The body of a chef and his partner was ripped open and strewn about like a abused toy.

And the guts of his friend's stomach mixed alongside his own made Christopher and Lorenzo gag.

Anthony and Beckett winced but remained calm.

'' Oh my God what happened to them?" Lorenzo asked and Christopher shrugged.

'' This is really fucking gross it looks like they've been gutted but from what?" Christopher replied back.

Beckett cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. 

'' Forgive me young one's i don't mean to be rude but let's not get off topic we must find the ghosts that did this." 

The Older cainite said and deep down they knew he was right.

the group decided just to press on and try their best to ignore the corpses on the ground.

Lorenzo nearly threw up when he stepped in the bodily fluids.

Leaking from the dead man's gut the ventrue gagged again.

And Anthony rubbed soothing circles. 

Around his back.

'' Hey look at me it's okay it was a accident we'll get you new shoes and give these guys a proper burial." 

Anthony assured him.

Once Lorenzo calmed down the group continued on the four vampires looked around for clues.

Once they found a old bedroom it was dusty and smelled of mold and stagnant water.

And Christopher was beyond disgusted no disgusted wasn't even a word.

The toreador forced himself to pick through a old chest as Beckett searched the book case.

For anything they could use and evidence about the ghosts.

Anthony had left to explore the old bathroom by himself.

And Lorenzo was busy helping Christopher sift through a old box.

It was gross but they found a newspaper clipping about two twin chefs.

That had gone missing and the vitae in the cainites bodies nearly ran dry.

Those were definitely the corpses of the chefs in the hallway.

Peeling the journal open blood flaked from the pages.

'' Oh for fucks suck." Anthony muttered and Lorenzo giggled at the younger vampire.

And Lorenzo Earned a punch in his arm for his troubles.

Reading the journal the two men found out that the chef's use to be five star chefs and that they were twins.

Vincenzo and Alessandro Giordano two italian chef brothers.

Who came to America to make it big but sadly found death.

Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream and it sounded like Anthony.

Dropping the journal Lorenzo ran to where he heard his boyfriend screaming.

And the other's ran after him accidentally separating himself from the group.

The sound of Anthony's screams died and led him to a kitchen a very grotesque and run down kitchen.

And he heard something mutter you can't leave.

frightened the ventrue backed up against the wall and nearly threw himself back.

When words appeared in blood on the wall are you hungry?

Just than the two ghosts chefs appeared before him the sight of them was horrendous.

Their internal organs were ripped out and their chef uniforms stained with blood.

If Lorenzo wasn't dead himself he'd shit his pants the ghost smiled happily at him.

As if he was a long term friend and not one of their latest victims.

'' Alessandro look we have another customer he looks hungry we don't we sit him down for a nice hot meal yes?" 

Vincenzo said cheerfully.

And his younger brother smiled nodding in agreement.

Alessandro picked Lorenzo up with his supernatural powers and forced him into a blood caked chair.

Rattling the table and making the corpse of a young man in a puked soaked suit fall from it's seat.

Lorenzo shivered.

Vincenzo then took a slab of human flesh and some rotten vegetables and grinded them up.

He placed the human flesh in a meat grinder and turned it into meat balls.

while his brother started on boiling the water and put on the expired noodles.

Lorenzo started to sweat blood this was bad really bad!

And he tried to get out of his seat but his body was paralyzed he couldn't move for some reason.

The ghosts were making sure he wasn't going anywhere unless they wanted him to.

After what seemed like a hour the morbid dish was finally done.

Lorenzo tensed up and the twins frowned looking at him with deep concern.

And they placed the plate in front of him.

'' Is everything alright friend ? you look sick." Alessandro asked.

And to his horror the ghosts lifted up the human meat spaghetti torwards his lips and tried to get him to eat it.

Lorenzo refused of course and the ghosts were displeased.

 

Squeezing on his head painfully the vampire had no choice but to eat the offending meal.

The ghosts watched him hopefully and Lorenzo forced himself to chew and swallow.

But as soon as the human flesh hit his stomach the ventrue threw up everywhere.

Blood and tons of it coating himself,his clothes,and his shoes.

The ghosts looked at eachother and shrugged oh well accidents happen i guess.

This is probably a bad time but how was the food?" The chef brothers asked.

Lorenzo couldn't believe this here he was puking his guts up and it was their faults.

Because they forced fed him human meat for God sakes.

But he really didn't want to be rude and risk them killing him.

So he forced himself to smile through the whole traumatic experience.

Standing up straight he put on a cheery facade.

'' It was delicious thank you so much this is the best spaghetti I've ever had in my life.

He lied and luckily for him the ghosts were very happy about what they heard. 

'' Thank you so much were glad you liked our cooking." 

The brothers replied back cheerfully.

Lorenzo was going to reply back when suddenly the two ghosts disappeared.

In a flash of gold the two spirits left to the afterlife.

Leaving Lorenzo alone by himself in the kitchen the place seemed less cold.

And it felt like the air itself was much easier to breathe.

He looked down at his now soiled clothes damn now he needed to get new ones.

But considering they were trapped he needed to find a replacement set of clothes.

Unlocking the door the young ventrue left out the kitchen he needed to find Anthony and the others asap.

To be continued…….


End file.
